SPC07
is the 7th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 348th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''After finding an old doll at the Church, Hibiki and Kanade try to locate the owner of it, Otokichi Shirabe. '' Summary Hibiki and Kanade were practicing piano in the Concert Hall. But they struggle to work together and start bickering. Just then, Otokichi asked the two to help him carry a stepladder. Watching them work reluctantly, Otokichi turned to Hummy, who was pretending to be a normal cat, and told her that "sometimes, it's important to let them spend some time together". After the task, Hibiki and Kanade returned to find neither Otokichi nor Hummy, just an Otokichi-shaped doll from Otokichi's granddaughter left behind. Realizing that Otokichi had dropped it, the two set out to search for Otokichi and return the doll. In town, they saw Otokichi on a strange bike, riding off to somewhere. But as noon approaches, Hibiki gives up, too hungry to continue searching. Kanade gets angry with her since she always does this - and they begin to bicker again. Then, they discovered that the Otokichi doll was actually a purse. Knowing that Otokichi would be anxious about his lost purse, the two were just about to start searching again when they spot him. Stunned by his sudden appearance, Hibiki and Kanade dress themselves up as foreigners for some reason. Then, in the frazzle of being asked directions by real foreigners, they lost sight of Otokichi yet again. Each tickled by the other's strange behaviour, Hibiki and Kanade stopped bickering and start to laugh. In hopes of getting closer together again, they discuss various things; like crushes, ambitions, and soon they are able to harmonize with each other. Searching for Otokichi, they came to the beach, where Kanade fell and sprained her ankle. Unable to walk, Hibiki gave Kanade a piggyback ride. In the evening, they found Otokichi in front of the train station, playing a harmonica. Seeing how the people around were cheered up by the music, Hibiki and Kanade honestly apologized for quarrelling with the other throughout the day. Just then, Hibiki remembered that they had forgotten Otokichi's purse, which they had left by the beach. Alarmed, they returned to see Siren changing the note inside the purse into a Negatone. Transforming into Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm, they fought the Negatone, and managed to resolve their issues in the midst of battle. Fighting hard against the squalls emitted from the Negatone's harmonica, the two could not work together at first. However, they came to understand each other's feelings, and chased down the Negatone as one. With her Miracle Belltier, Melody purified the Negatone. The girls finally track down Otokichi and are happy to have returned his doll. Having spent the day together, they finally understood each other and realize how much fun they had. That evening, the girls signal "Good Night" to one-another using their flashlights. Major Events *Otokichi, the old man who works on the pipe organ, is shown for the first time. He seems to be aware that the girls are Pretty Cure and that Hummy can talk. *Hibiki for the first time speaks English and shouts "Oh my God!". Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪